Zoe's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2
This is the third episode of the second series. Part 1 The adventure begins when Zoe woke up from her sleep with her friends. She heard the noise from downstairs. She went down and realised the televsion was on by itself. Zoe looked puzzled. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. It was Tea Gardener, one of Zoe's school friends. She called out for help. She said that she and the boys are in Wasteland, telling Zoe that the land becoming inert once again. So she decided to went into the televsion screen in order to arrive at the Dark Beauty Castle, the same location where her first time in Wasteland was started. Zoe arrived and saw Mickey, Ortensia, Gus, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are happy to see her. But she asked where Oswald and Pharaoh are. Oswald arrived but not Pharaoh. Ortensia rushed to him and gave him a hug, telling him he had her so worried. Oswald apologizes to her but told Zoe and Mickey that the Mad Doctor came to warn them about the new creatures. He said they're part Blot, part animatronic and... all bad. Ortensia said that the Mad Doctor is up to something bad. Zoe walked up to Oswald and asked him where the Mad Doctor is. Oswald replied that he's helping him repairing Mean Street. The gang arrived in Mean Street. As the Mad Doctor left, Mickey and Oswald decided to find the problem of who caused the earthquake. Zoe asked Ortensia to wait in Mean Street until the OsTown projector starts working. Part 2 As Mickey and Oswald discovered that projectors were sabotaged, they're set off to find the one who's responsible. Zoe was getting worried about where Pharaoh is. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey went to help Mickey, Oswald and Gus. They found out that Prescott was the one who sabotage the projectors and took him in jail. Meanwhile, Zoe heard a noise in the street. She went outside and followed the noise. She then sees Pharaoh lying on the floor while he was bruised. As everyone returned to Mean Street, Zoe told them she found Pharaoh and he's in the First Aid House. In the First Aid House, the nurse told the gang that Pharaoh has been attacked by the Blotworx. Zoe asked the nurse "Will he be okay?" The nurse replied to Zoe Pharaoh will be okay within two days. Oswald said that the Mad Doctor's attraction is going to boost morelle. He sighed and wished he would've thought of that. Gus told the gang he showed the blue prints from the Gag Factory. Mickey suggested to tell the gang to go to Ventureland. Part 3 As they arrived in Ventureland, Animatronic Daisy arrived to news report the gang. Daisy asked them what brings them to Ventureland. Oswald steps forward and told her they're investigating the construction site. However Daisy told Oswald that the site is already closed but asked him "How did you feel about Pro-Mad Doctor toons". Oswald gets angry and pushed the camera. As Daisy told the spatter to put the kit, Tea asked Zoe why he's got upset. Zoe told her that he feels like he has been forgotten once again. Afterwards, Mickey, Oswald, Zoe and the gang opened the book and realized that the Mad Doctor is behind all of this, even the earthquake. Oswald can't believe he lied to him. After the big battle against the Mad Doctor, they saved Wasteland and the gang went back to the real world.